


spring cleaning

by NorthOfSomewhere



Series: CharDee Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Dee cleans her apartment.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly & Dee Reynolds
Series: CharDee Ficlet Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936690
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	spring cleaning

"So, what are you doing again?" Charlie asks between bites of pizza, plain pepperoni. He stands in Dee's bedroom doorway, watching her curiously as she inspects clothes from her closet and adds some to the ever-growing mountain on her bed. 

She spares him a backwards glance, happy that for once Frank or Mac aren't trailing behind him (or god forbid, Dennis). He's always been nicer to her when the others aren't around. 

"Spring cleaning." 

"It's not spring," Charlie says. 

Dee shrugs. "I know, it's just a saying." 

He's quiet for a few moments (chewing, probably she thinks) and then, "Need help?" He pops the last bit of pizza into his mouth, just a tiny triangle, and she realizes he must have eaten it crust first.   
She finds herself nodding, at a loss for words. 

She likes being near him when he's like this. It's nice.

He's sort of dancing as he moves from the doorway to the closet to her bed, dropping the clothes in a heap. She lets it slide that he didn't wash his hands first.

She watches him for a moment, then asks if he wants to listen to music as they clean. 

"Of course I wanna listen to music, Dee!" He says, "Don't you?"

"You can pick, then," she says, generous because she tries to make these peaceful moments last whenever they happen. Plus his music taste isn't bad. They all tend to listen to the same sort of music anyway.


End file.
